(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to An improvement of a nozzle structure, especialy to an integrally formed nozzle structure with soft and hard plastics, which comprises a soft type mouth piece made of soft plastic material. A flexible supporting frame made of hard plastic material is integrally provided inside of the mouth piece, so that when the user may hold the mouth piece in his/her mouth to drink water, he/she may have the soft feeling on the mouth piece and effectively stop the water flow with the press from the hard plastic supporting frame and its flexible clipping rods. Besides, an awal-shaped block and an periphal groove are provided on the water outlet such that when the water outlet may wholly open is pressed, so that when the water outlet can fully expanded when being pressed. Unlike those prior arts, the present may allow great amount of water to flow out of the container.
(b) Description of the Prior Arts
People usually need to replenish lost water due to sweat in taking outdoor exercises such as jogging, mountain climbing, or cycling. As an exerciser cannot easily obtain water as at home, he/she generally would prepare a special water pouch for carrying water or drink for the need supplementing water in exercise. Said water pouch may be carried on the back of the exerciser and would not hinder the exerciser from exercising.
As the special water pouch for outdoor exercises uses a conduit to draw water for the user""s sucking, it has a nozzle structure on the water pouch. In soft nozzle structure as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,601,207, 5,730,336, 5,791,510, 6,032,831, and 6,070,767, the outer appearance of the nozzle is similar to a nipple of a feeding bottle, which is made by injection of soft plastic material such as PU or silicone. The front end of the nozzle has a plat or cross shape water outlet crevice. The peripheral plastic board of the tiny outlet crevice normally has a natural elasticity so that when the side walls of the water outlet crevice are pressed, the peripheral plastic board would dose and stop the water flow.
When in use, the user holds the soft nozzle in the mouth and clenches by teeth and lips so as to press the water outlet crevice to be in open status. Operating along with suction by mouth, the user can drink the water in the pouch.
Although soft nozzle of this type makes sucking easier without requiring much effort, water would leak from the nozzle simply due to accidental squeeze which makes the lips of the nozzle turn outside. FIG. 1 shows a sectional view of the nozzle A according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,831, wherein the heightened lips B are provided on two sides of the water outlet C, so as to obtain better function of stopping water by the high elasticity of the boards of the lips.
When the nozzle A is pressed vertically (as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3), the water outlet C is pressed by the board to turn outside like lips. When turning to the angle L, the lips are connected with the board on the root portion D. Therefore, the angle of the opening is limited. As such, the water pouch of this type might not be applicable to juice with fruit flesh. In view of the above, the present discloses a soft type nozzle with greater opening.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle enabling the user to have a soft and comfortable feeling for holding it in the mouth, and in the meantime obtain a better anti-leaking effect of the soft nozzle. Besides, when being pressed on the water outlet, the opening of the nozzle can greatly expanded.
To obtain the above-mentioned object, the present invention comprises a soft covering plastic materials and a hard supporting frame. A combining frame is provided on the hard supporting frame. Clipping rods covered by soft plastic material made integrally to be a nozzle are extended symmetrically on the combining frame, so as to provide in the center of the nozzle the function of stopping water. Meanwhile, a taper board and a peripheral groove are provided in the center of the nozzle, wherein a water outlet crevice is provided in the center of the taper board so that when the water outlet is being pressed, it can fully open.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To completely appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.